


【盾冬】They still say,

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: "I love you"遲到許久（）的穿著西裝的史蒂夫跟穿著旗袍的巴奇在《As Time Goes By》的歌曲中共度春宵的春節兼情人節甜蜜賀文。大概是隊二後史蒂夫用自己的方法找到巴奇，經過了一番曲折離奇的過程，兩人結婚後在布魯克林定居，從此過著幸福快樂日子，沒有發生過復二後一連串事件，相對和平的某個時空。總之就是喜歡甜蜜幸福的盾冬！女裝注意，九千多字，有興趣再慢慢看吧～
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	【盾冬】They still say,

＿＿＿

左手捧著一束盛開的紅艷玫瑰，右手抱著一個長型深色紙袋，史蒂夫腳步輕快地走在春寒料峭的布魯克林街頭，心情好得甚至都想哼起歌了。

因為今天是2月14日聖瓦倫丁節，一年一度向親密的人表達愛的節日。

史蒂夫跟巴奇正式結婚並遷至布魯克林，也就是目前的家已經兩年多，這是他們以親密伴侶的身分共度的第二個情人節。

去年情人節他們才剛新婚，又歷經了七十多年的生離死別，才終於確認彼此心中那份早已深值多年卻遲遲未敢說出口的愛意，對新婚燕爾的老倆口來說，僅僅只是跟彼此黏在一起（物理意義上的）一整天，就已深感幸福滿足。

但情人節的意義除了情慾外，更多在於對心愛之人表達愛與感謝，所以史蒂夫從聖誕節開始就在思考今年情人節要做些什麼，才能表達自己心中這份對巴奇說不盡的愛與感謝。

他們還是懵懂少年時會互送卡片，但那不需是情侶，親友之間在情人節互送卡片是很稀鬆平常的事，如今對史蒂夫而言巴奇已不再只是親友那麼單純的關係，區區一張卡片已不足以表達巴奇在史蒂夫心目中的重要性，但具體上要做些什麼，史蒂夫並不是很清楚。

史蒂夫自知自己並不太會搞什麼羅曼蒂克的把戲，他可以擋在巴奇面前為他扛起一切傷害，卻連情人節該送什麼給巴奇都搞不清楚。

相較於死板無趣的自己，巴奇相當浪漫多情，可以說提到浪漫這檔事，史蒂夫認識的人中沒人比得了巴奇。

少年時代的巴奇不只自己會跟姑娘們交往，也很喜歡替史蒂夫介紹女孩，總是熱心地指導史蒂夫該說些什麼，又該怎麼做才會讓女孩開心。

但當年的史蒂夫並不喜歡聽巴奇談起關於男女交際的事，甚至還會為巴奇如此熱心替自己找女朋友感到莫名的不悅，後來不知為什麼，巴奇也沒再教史蒂夫怎麼追女孩，一直到巴奇從軍前，每年情人節都是兩人互送卡片跟巧克力糖，然後一起到電影院看場浪漫電影，再一起回史蒂夫家裡吃晚飯。

咆哮突擊隊時期的情人節，除了沒電影可看，以及一起聊天的地方變成軍營外，一切都跟布魯克林時一樣，史蒂夫心裡曾經毫不懷疑地認為，等戰爭結束他們一起回到布魯克林後，每年情人節也都會這麼過，直到巴奇摔下火車。

現在回想起來，恐怕當時兩人已對彼此懷抱朋友以上的情感，只是一直沒有勇氣去戳破這一點，直到失去才懊悔不已。

幸好，他很幸運地與巴奇重逢，這次他一點都沒有猶豫，在找回巴奇並努力幫他恢復記憶，耐心等待他回歸正常生活後，史蒂夫才選在巴奇生日當天向他表白了深埋在心中數十年的熱烈情感。

雖然巴奇因為負罪感等心理因素下回拒了史蒂夫最初的告白，但史蒂夫並不氣餒，努力說服巴奇，直到巴奇終於點頭後，史蒂夫又進一步乘勝追擊，於是他們於前年的七月四日舉行了私人婚禮，正式登記成為一對合法的同性夫夫。

今年情人節要是跟過去一樣，互送卡片跟巧克力糖、一起去看電影，再回家吃晚飯，那基本上除了送卡片以外跟平常也沒有什麼差別，但再怎麼想破頭，除了送花以外，史蒂夫也想不出什麼其他的好主意。

除了花以外，寶石首飾什麼的巴奇並沒什麼興趣，房子車子他們都已經有了，一頓浪漫的燭光晚餐？是要去外頭吃還是在家自己做？

煩惱到最後，史蒂夫的最終結論是，與其自己沒頭沒腦地亂搞，還不如一開始就捨棄無謂的自尊心乖乖地向巴奇討教。

聽到史蒂夫直接向自己詢問今年情人節想怎麼過，巴奇剛開始有些意外，但很快就轉訝為喜，興致勃勃地跟史蒂夫討論要來個怎麼樣特別又浪漫的情人節。

只要巴奇所想要的，史蒂夫都會盡自己一切所能去做，所以他很認真地將巴奇所提出的意見全都記在了筆記本上。

情人節最基本的禮物就是玫瑰花、巧克力跟賀卡，兩人共同討論後，決定由史蒂夫送巴奇玫瑰，巴奇送史蒂夫巧克力，並互贈賀卡。

原本史蒂夫打算送代表白頭偕老的100朵，但巴奇立刻阻止了他，跟他說太多了，心意有到的話十朵也就夠了，但史蒂夫覺得十朵太少了，完全無法將自己內心對巴奇的情感表達出來。

小小一番爭執後，兩人最終各讓一步，決定象徵至死不逾的44朵紅玫瑰。

晚餐則由他們一起製作，最終菜單有：起司焗生蠔、蘿蔓萵苣馬鈴薯沙拉、培根奶油花椰菜濃湯、肋眼牛排。

最後結尾的飯後甜點，巴奇說由他來做，至於是什麼則是秘密，說完「敬請期待。」後巴奇俏皮地眨了眨眼睛的可愛模樣讓史蒂夫現在回想起來仍心動不已。

於是在今天這個特別的浪漫日子，在跟巴奇一起用過午餐後史蒂夫就換上了正式的西裝，於午後一點多出門到花店去拿取前幾天就預定的44朵玫瑰花束，並將寫好了對巴奇情意的情人節賀卡放在玫瑰花間。

經過一間高級酒行時，史蒂夫還一時興起，買了一瓶不在計畫中的法國唐培里儂香檳，當作送給巴奇的小小驚喜。

遠遠見到自己跟巴奇共同的家，已經很久沒那麼開心的史蒂夫內心的雀躍之情全都寫在臉上。

加快腳步來到了家門外，史蒂夫停了下來，就像個打算趁情人節向愛慕的夢中情人告白的青少年般興奮而緊張。

透過門口彩繪玻璃上映照著左手捧著玫瑰花束，右手抱著裝有香檳的深色紙袋的金髮青年的模糊倒影，史蒂夫打量著自己那與平常都穿著輕便的圓領襯衫、牛仔褲搭配休閒外套的打扮截然不同的外表。

一身黑色的正式西裝，搭配深藍細條紋的領帶，金色的短髮稍微往後梳起，使得他原本就很英挺的外貌襯得更加俊朗。

客觀來說應該還不錯看，而且這身打扮是巴奇替史蒂夫準備的，也就是說，至少這樣的模樣是巴奇喜歡的，而巴奇自己的裝扮跟今晚的甜點一樣都是驚喜，一想到馬上就能看到巴奇口中所謂的驚喜裝扮，史蒂夫再也按捺不住內心的期盼，朝著門鈴伸出捧著玫瑰的手。

雖然這裡是他跟巴奇的家，而且就在一個小時前，他才從這個家門走出，但今天是情人節，要是自己拿鑰匙開門也未免有些掃興，更何況史蒂夫出門前巴奇千叮萬囑過，要史蒂夫記得按門鈴，別自己開門。

於是史蒂夫稍微做了個深呼吸，輕輕按下門鈴，不久後，他那比常人靈敏四倍的耳朵聽見了一陣腳步聲從由遠而近地走來，並停留在門口。

「歡迎回家，史蒂夫。」

咖地一聲，大門往內拉開，跟著帶點緊張與羞澀的低柔聲音一起映入眼簾的，是一副令史蒂夫屏息的美好景象。

只見及肩長髮盤在頭上的巴奇身上穿著繡著金色花紋的深紅色中式旗袍，緊密地包裹著他健美勻稱的肢體，讓他身體的曲線畢露，而在胸口，以及肩膀、腋下順著腰間曲線直達大腿一大片摟空的黑色透明蕾絲更是將若隱若現的白皙肌膚襯得更加白裡透紅。

如此明艷動人的巴奇讓史蒂夫一時之間看呆了，像個傻瓜般張大了嘴，連眼都忘了眨，只是睜大了雙眼凝視著巴奇。

本就有些害臊的巴奇在史蒂夫的注視下更是羞紅了臉，下意識地伸出了紅紅的舌尖，在因緊張而略顯乾澀的嘴唇上輕輕溜過一圈，語帶不安地喚道：「史蒂夫？」

「……巴奇？」

輕聲回應後，史蒂夫才突然意識到這樣美艷不可方物的巴奇居然站在門口，要是有人經過看到了還得了，如此美好的巴奇只有自己能看到。

於是史蒂夫趕緊往前進入室內，順手關上了門。

「我這樣很奇怪？」史蒂夫的舉動讓巴奇有些難過，垂頭喪氣地說，「我以為也許你會喜歡……」

見巴奇臉上蒙上了一層陰影，史蒂夫趕緊回道：「怎麼會？一點都不奇怪，我只是……因為你太美了我不想讓別人看見。」

「真的？」喜上眉梢的巴奇看向史蒂夫，右手插腰，左手放到自己胸前，擺出性感撩人的姿勢，含笑問道，「你喜歡我穿這樣嗎？」

「你不管穿什麼我都喜歡。」

輕聲說著，史蒂夫低頭吻住了巴奇紅嫩濕潤的嘴唇，一邊吻一邊將巴奇推至門邊的牆上，並不忘用腳將大門關了起來。

史蒂夫想用雙手抱住巴奇，但手中的玫瑰跟香檳讓他無法付諸實行，於是他只好依依不捨地離開巴奇的唇，放下裝有香檳的紙袋後，史蒂夫將手中的玫瑰花束遞到巴奇面前。

「情人節快樂，巴克。」

巴奇笑著接過了玫瑰後，玫瑰的紅艷奔放與巴奇的緋紅笑顏相映並彰的美妙畫面近在眼前，史蒂夫心念一動，伸手摘下了一朵玫瑰，插入了巴奇的左耳上方的髮絲間，並摟住他的腰，在他的耳尖上輕吻低語。

「這些玫瑰一定是為了插在你髮上而生長的。」

愣了幾秒後，巴奇舉起玫瑰花束擋住了自己比紅玫瑰還要紅的臉，嘟嘟噥噥地抱怨：「……臭小子，還說你不懂得浪漫……明明就很會……」

「我只是老老實實地說出心中所想的。」

「……謝謝你，史蒂夫。」從玫瑰花束中抬眼望向史蒂夫，巴奇的眼中滿是甜蜜的喜悅。

史蒂夫心中一盪，忍不住又俯身想要吻巴奇，但卻被巴奇用玫瑰花擋掉。

「臭史蒂夫，那麼猴急幹什麼，我都還沒送你禮物。」

「你就是我最好的禮物。」

「喔，謝謝你，你也是我最好的禮物，史蒂夫，不過還是先讓我把辛苦做好的巧克力送給你，」拉著史蒂夫的領帶，巴奇在他臉上輕輕一吻，放軟了聲音撒嬌似地說，「你先去客廳等我，我很快就把巧克力跟我一起送給你。」

巴奇低柔的軟言溫語聽得史蒂夫骨頭都要化了，強壓下自己酥癢難止的心，低聲說道：「你最好盡快，我的蜜糖，不然我怕我會因為太想你而停止呼吸。」

「很快，我的甜心。」拋了個媚眼，巴奇露出俏皮的微笑，放開史蒂夫的領帶，正要轉身離開之際忽然注意到地上的紙袋。

「這是什麼？」

「香檳，」史蒂夫彎腰拿起紙袋，取出一盒長形紙盒後，再從中取出一瓶上頭有著盾牌標籤的黑色酒瓶，「以前杜根誇耀時你總是說有機會想見識一下的唐培里儂。」

史蒂夫說的是當年他們跟咆哮突擊隊的隊員們在酒館裡喝到瑞士產的香檳時，身為法國人的杜根毫不客氣地抱怨很多人把所有氣泡葡萄酒一律叫做香檳，明明只有法國香檳地區，並且使用指定的葡萄品種以及生產方式所釀造的氣泡酒才能叫做香檳，其中又以歷史悠久的唐培里儂香檳最有資格被稱為香檳王。

當時巴奇被杜根形容的唐培里儂香檳滋味深深吸引，在私底下兩人聊起時不只一次說起想品嘗看看，所以史蒂夫就記下了，今天經過時就狠下心買了一瓶。

「唐培里儂？！哇喔！」一聽到唐培里儂，巴奇立刻睜大了雙眼湊了上去，眼神不斷在紙盒跟酒瓶來回打量，「這就是那個傳說中的香檳之王？很貴吧？」

「還好，今天是特別的日子，」將香檳高高舉起，史蒂夫爽朗一笑，大方地宣言，「就讓我們一起嚐嚐究竟有多好喝。」

「老天！」巴奇激動得整個人撲了上去，用力緊抱住史蒂夫，又驚又喜地喊道：「我愛死你了，史蒂夫！」

貼身感受巴奇的喜悅，史蒂夫也覺得很高興，只要能讓巴奇如此開心，就算飛到天上摘下星星都不算什麼，更何況只是幾百美金的事。

心滿意足的史蒂夫滿臉笑容地回抱住巴奇，柔聲回道：「謝謝，我也非常非常愛你，巴奇。」

「晚上我們一起好好品嘗！」巴奇歡快地說著，然後一手捧著玫瑰花一手抱起裝著香檳的紙袋，對史蒂夫說，「我先把這些東西收好，你先在客廳等我。」

兩人一起回到客廳，看著巴奇雀躍走回廚房的背影，臉上寫滿期待的史蒂夫心神不寧地在沙發上坐了一會，望向書櫃邊的老式唱機，站起身走了過去，從櫃子裡成排的唱片中抽出一張，取出裡頭的黑膠唱片放到唱盤上，啟動唱盤後將唱針移至唱片上。

很快地，伴隨著特有的沙沙噪音，琴聲與低沉渾厚的歌聲悠然響起。

【 You must remember this  
你一定要記得

A kiss is still a kiss  
一個吻仍是一個吻

A sigh is just a sigh  
一聲嘆息只是一聲嘆息

The fundamental things apply  
此真理永恆不變

As time goes by  
任由時光流逝 】

《As time goes by》，在巴奇入伍前，他們最後一次一起看的電影《Casablanca》中的插曲。

史蒂夫其實已經不太記得劇情，但他還清楚記得當年他跟巴奇一起去電影院中欣賞時的所有關於巴奇的景象，包括坐在身邊巴奇的體溫。

後來史蒂夫在現代甦醒後，購入唱機時就順便一起買了原唱者，飾演劇中爵士鋼琴師山姆的Dooley Wilson的原版唱片。

那時史蒂夫在家裡最常做的事，就是聆聽著老歌、描繪著舊影、思念著故人，緬懷那一去不返的美好時光。

宛如這首歌中所唱的，任時光流逝，史蒂夫心中對巴奇的感情依舊永恆不變。

等巴奇回到身邊後，重拾幸福的史蒂夫不再沉浸於傷懷中，也不再那麼常聽唱片，只有在比較特殊的日子，比如說聖誕節、有人來家裡開派對之類的場合，或是像今天這樣的浪漫日子，想與巴奇共舞的時候。

不知不覺轉完一輪的唱片自動回到開頭，再次重頭播放，當史蒂夫默默聽到第二段時，低柔的歌聲從身後傳來。

「And when two lovers woo. They still say, "I love you". On that you can rely.」

回過頭，笑盈盈的巴奇手上端著白色瓷盤，與唱片輕輕合聲，柔美的低吟讓史蒂夫心中起了動悸。

「No matter what the future brings.」

聽著低柔的歌聲，望著耳邊依然插著方才史蒂夫親手插上的玫瑰花緩緩走來坐到自己身旁的巴奇，史蒂夫的視線始終無法從他那比玫瑰還燦爛的笑顏上移開。

「As time goes by.」

輕輕唱著，巴奇將白色瓷盤遞到史蒂夫面前，甜甜一笑。

「情人節快樂，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫低頭看去，只見白色瓷盤上頭灑滿了玫瑰花瓣，四周圍著被擺成心型的星形巧克力，中間是用紅色的草莓果醬寫上的『Happy Valentine's Day. 』。

而當他抬起頭，巴奇的紅艷笑顏就近在眼前，一絲玫瑰香混著巧克力香沁入鼻腔，也不知是香味或是巴奇本人，引得史蒂夫動情不已，一心只想伸出手碰觸他那紅潤的臉蛋，親吻他柔軟的唇瓣、擁抱他溫暖的身體、進入他濕熱的內裡。

但當巴奇從盤中拿起了一塊巧克力放到史蒂夫嘴邊，眉眼彎彎地笑著說：「嚐一塊。」時，史蒂夫也只能乖乖地張口吃下巴奇親手餵給他的巧克力。

剛入口就感受到的絲滑綿密的巧克力香，咀嚼了幾下後，醇厚溫潤的酒香頓時從巧克力中綻發，濃烈中帶著輕盈花果香的酒味與巧克力的苦甜混合在一起，從未嚐過的新奇滋味令史蒂夫睜大了雙眼。

「這是……」

「好吃嗎？」舔了舔自己的手指上沾到的巧克力，巴奇嫣然一笑：「我做的酒糖巧克力，為了做這個我還特地去買了軒尼詩的干邑白蘭地。」

雖然酒糖巧克力的確很特別，但此刻史蒂夫的眼中全被巴奇舔著自己手指的動作吸引過去，明明是很平常的動作，看在史蒂夫眼裡卻是香豔無比，讓他就快壓抑不住躁動的情慾。

「很好吃……」將巧克力吞下肚後，史蒂夫低沉著嗓子，別有深意地說，「我想再多吃一點。」

從那雙盯著自己不放的深邃藍眼中察覺到史蒂夫的異樣，巴奇笑得更加嫵媚，將盤子放到一旁的茶几上後，從中拿起了一顆巧克力，緩緩放在自己伸出的舌上，將臉湊近，睜著一對挑逗的眼神望著史蒂夫。

面對巴奇如此明顯而大膽的誘惑，史蒂夫不再客氣，伸手摟住巴奇的腰，俯身吻了他的唇，並伸出舌頭將巧克力連同巴奇的舌頭一同捲入自己的口中。

在巴奇的熱烈回應之下，酒糖巧克力在兩人緊密貼合的唇舌間攪動著，隨著外面包裹的巧克力融化，鼻腔內的玫瑰香，與口腔內的巧克力、白蘭地混在一起，竟讓理應喝不醉的史蒂夫醺然欲醉。

而巴奇更是被史蒂夫吻得氣喘吁吁、滿臉通紅，每當史蒂夫的舌頭在口腔黏膜內的敏感處碾過，巴奇的身驅就會因觸電般的酥麻而跳動。

「嗯……唔……哈……嗯嗯……」

伴隨著甜膩的呻吟與喘息，被唾液稀釋的酒糖巧克力從巴奇的嘴間流下，滑過下顎，又被史蒂夫舔去，不知不覺，巴奇已被史蒂夫壓倒在沙發上。

史蒂夫熱烈地品嚐巴奇溫軟的唇舌，手從腰間的摟空黑絲處往下滑動，來到腰臀間，由於巴奇身上旗袍裙擺極短，大腿以下幾乎算是整個裸露在外，觸手光滑的感覺讓史蒂夫忍不住來回撫摸，並往大腿內側更進一步。

「等一下，史蒂夫……唔……」感覺到史蒂夫的手不安分地在自己的大腿上游走，甚至有長驅直入的意圖，巴奇趕緊用手抵在他胸前，小聲嘟囔，「……晚餐還沒準備好……唔……」

用吻阻止拒絕的話語後，史蒂夫捧著巴奇的臉，既強硬又溫柔地說：「晚餐待會我們再一起弄，現在我只想吃你。」

張了張嘴，似乎還想說些什麼的巴奇被史蒂夫那雙充滿渴望與依戀的眼神看得人都軟了，只好嘆了口氣，往後用力躺在沙發上。

「好吧好吧，吃吃吃，你想怎麼吃我都讓你吃，」語氣像似莫可奈何，但朝著史蒂夫張開雙手的巴奇臉上表情卻充滿了濃情蜜意，「誰叫我愛你呢？」

難以言喻的幸福暖流在蒂夫胸口間蔓延，並來到鼻腔跟眼中，視線有些模糊的史蒂夫握緊了巴奇伸過來的手，在他掌心中宣誓般輕輕一吻。

「謝謝你，巴奇，我也好愛你。」

說完，史蒂夫又吻上了巴奇，同時抱起了巴奇的腰臀，將自身卡入巴奇雙腿間，由於巴奇的連身旗袍相當短，史蒂夫低頭就能看見巴奇下體，雖然剛才撫摸的時候就有察覺到，不過實際看到還是有些驚訝。

「你下面什麼都沒穿？」

自己光溜溜的私處一覽無遺地展現在史蒂夫面前，害得巴奇本來就紅紅的臉更紅了，再加上史蒂夫驚訝的表情，羞恥心影響下，眼神都不太敢與史蒂夫對上，支支吾吾地解釋：「……我……我想說反正都要脫下，乾脆就不穿了……嗚……啊！」

史蒂夫無言地凝視著滿通紅的巴奇，雙手滑到巴奇的膝蓋窩上，掛到自己腰間，分開了巴奇的臀瓣，明亮的燈光下，可以清楚看見巴奇半勃起的性器下方，一處小小的濕潤肉洞正緊張的收縮，史蒂夫伸過右手，用食指跟中指試探性地在皺褶處按壓。

「……那麼濕，你連準備都做好了？什麼時候做的？」柔軟濕潤的穴口讓史蒂夫忍不住起了壞心，故意一邊問，一邊一口氣插入兩根手指並在濕熱的內部抽插、擴張、摩娑，盡管已做過準備，但由於史蒂夫的動作很粗暴，幾乎可以說是用手指在操他，突如其來的強烈刺激引得巴奇身子一陣一陣痙攣。

「啊……你出門之後……嗚……啊……」而且史蒂夫太過熟知巴奇敏感的部位，總是在幾次故意掠過後，又重重擦過，因體內敏感處不斷受到快感衝擊而不由自主抽搐的巴奇在喘息間斷斷續續地回應史蒂夫，「因為，你最想要的情人節……禮、禮物，我可得好好準備……不是嗎？」

史蒂夫心中一盪，停下了動作，望著這個深愛著自己，也令自己深愛不已的男人，感動之餘，也對自己方才故意蹂躪巴奇的言行感到憤怒與抱歉。

輕輕抽出手指後，史蒂夫解開自己皮帶，並將自己的褲襠的拉鍊鬆開，瞬間，早已蓄勢待發的慾望立刻從中蹦了出來。

「你說的一點都沒錯，巴克……」史蒂夫往前貼近巴奇，擺動腰臀，兩人的陰莖互相磨蹭在一起的奇妙快感讓彼此都感到一陣顫慄。

看著眼前抵在穴口處的高熱硬物讓巴奇的身軀因期待而顫抖，史蒂夫溫柔地在巴奇賭氣般微微噘起的唇尖上吻了一下，發自內心地低語：「再也沒有比你更好的情人節禮物了。」

一個挺腰，史蒂夫將自己的陰莖深深埋入了巴奇濕熱的體內。

「啊啊……！！」

強烈衝擊讓巴奇弓身尖叫，隨著史蒂夫的猛力操幹，剛開始的撕裂痛與酸脹感很快就被酥酥麻麻的快感取代，被打從心底完全信賴依戀的男人凶猛霸占的快樂與歡愉讓巴奇幸福得什麼都不想思考，只想一直被史蒂夫幹下去。

而被濕滑緊熱的溫柔香甜緊密包裹的史蒂夫別無所想，只想一直這麼沉浸在溫柔鄉中，將身下這個比任何寶物都還要珍貴的男人永遠占為己有。

不知過了多久，情人節午後的客廳中，依然上演著激情四射的艷情場景，唱機依然播放著悠揚的老情歌，沙發上兩人的交纏熱烈而濃密，肉體拍擊聲、高亢呻吟與沙發搖晃的聲響越來越激烈，史蒂夫幾乎像是要把巴奇幹壞似地猛力抽插，一下又一下。

上身幾乎快被壓入沙發中的巴奇被幹得頭髮散亂，原本插在耳邊的玫瑰花瓣一片片掉落在一旁，修長的腿在史蒂夫的肩上無力擺動，屁股及大腿被撞得發紅，而臀瓣間那被幹得紅腫的肉穴不斷流出透明的液體。

領帶稍微解開來的史蒂夫一身西裝，用唯一裸露在外的僅是從褲頭拉鍊中露出一點莖身，其餘部分皆深埋在巴奇體內的陰莖不斷大力幹著一身紅色旗袍的巴奇，形成一副淫穢而背德的景象。

當史蒂夫終於將已不知洩過幾次的精液一滴不剩地灌注在巴奇體內時，天色已晚，月光透過窗戶撒在他們交疊在一起的身軀上，直到急促的喘息漸趨緩和，情歌依舊在廳中迴盪。

等呼吸平緩後，維持十指緊扣著的姿勢，巴奇在史蒂夫耳邊用低柔的嗓音輕輕問：「……喜歡你的禮物嗎？」

從巴奇的胸口抬起頭，望著巴奇絕美的笑容，史蒂夫臉上盡是心滿意足的微笑。

「沒有更好的了。」

因為這世界上不可能再有比巴奇更好的禮物了。

無論再貴重、再美味、再稀有，都遠比不上巴奇。

拾起一枚散落的玫瑰花瓣放到巴奇的唇上，閉上眼睛，隔著玫瑰輕輕吻著巴奇彎起的唇，史蒂夫打從心底那麼想。

＊

之後，抱著巴奇一起移動到浴室的史蒂夫，在替巴奇清理自己留在他體內的精液時，忍不住又將巴奇壓在浴室牆上操。

等他們花了一個多小時洗好澡，換上新衣，照著原定計畫一起將情人節晚餐一一擺到了桌上，然後打開了香檳，分別倒入香檳杯中時，已是晚上九點多。

面對面坐在中間放了42朵玫瑰花束的餐桌上，滿桌美食中，兩人舉起了酒杯，對彼此幸福微笑。

「Here's looking at you, Buck.」

「Here's looking at you, Steve.」

很久很久以前，他們曾經錯失彼此，然而有些事物即使時光流逝，依舊永恆不變。

就像月光與情歌、佳餚與美酒，以及摯友與伴侶。

They still say "I love you"  
只要他們依然說著『我愛你』

On that you can rely  
你就能相信

No matter what the future brings  
未來無須擔憂

As time goes by

＿＿＿＿

Here's looking at you怎麼翻都很難翻出原味，所以就乾脆採用原文了。

祝各位遲來的情人節快樂！


End file.
